jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Jagex Music
Jagex now creates music with games here is the full list of music for each game: MechScape Music *New Beginnings RuneScape Music *7th realm *A new menace *Adventure *The Adventurer *Al Kharid *All's Fairy in Love and War *Alone *Altar ego *Alternative Root *Ambient Jungle *Ancestral Wisdom *Animal Apogee *Anywhere *Arabian *Arabian 2 *Arabian 3 *Arabique *Ardougne Ago *Arma Gonna Get You *Armadyl Alliance *Armageddon *Army of Darkness *Arrival *Art of Hocus-Pocus, The *Artistry *Assault and Battery *Attack 1 *Attack 2 *Attack 3 *Attack 4 *Attack 5 *Attack 6 *Attention *Autumn Voyage *Aye Car Rum Ba *Aztec *Back to Life *Background *Ballad of Enchantment *Bandit Camp *Bandos Battalion *Bane of Summer *Barb Wire *Barbarianism *Barking Mad *Baroque *Beetle Juice *Beyond *Big Chords *Bish Bash Bosh *Bittersweet Bunny *Black of Knight *Blistering Barnacles *Blood Bath *Body Parts *Bolrie's Diary *Bone Dance *Bone Dry *Book of Spells *Borderland *Bounty Hunter Level 1 *Bounty Hunter Level 2 *Bounty Hunter Level 3 *Brain Battle *Breeze *Brew Hoo Hoo! *Brimstail's Scales *Bubble and Squeak *But We Can Fight *Cabin Fever *Camelot *Castlewars *Catacombs and Tombs *Catch Me If You Can *Cave Background *Cave of Beasts *Cave of the Goblins *Cavern *Cavernous Mythology *The Cellar Dwellers *Cellar Song *Chain of Command *Chamber *Charmin' Farmin' *Chef Surprize *Chickened out *Chompy Hunt *The Chosen *The Chosen Commander *Circus *City of the Dead *Clan Wars *Claustrophobia *Close Quarters *The Columbarium *Competition *Complication *Conspiracy: Part 1 *Conspiracy: Part 2 *Contest *Cool for Ali Cats *Copris Lunaris *Corporal Punishment *Corridors of Power *Courage *Creature Cruelty *Creepy *Crystal Castle *Crystal Cave *Crystal Sword *Cursed *Dagannoth Dawn *Dance of Death *Dance of the Snow Queen *Dance of the Undead *Dangerous *Dangerous Logic *Dangerous Road *Dangerous Way *Dark *Davy Jones' Locker *Dead Can Dance *Dead Quiet *Deadlands *Deep Down *Deep Wildy *Demise of the Dorgeshuun *The Depths *The Desert *Desert Heat *Desert Island Bear *Desert Smoke *Desert Voyage *The Desolate Isle *Diango's Little Helpers *Dillo - gence is Key *Dimension X *Distant Land *Distillery Hilarity *Dogs of War *Don't Panic Zanik *Doorways *Dorgeshuun City *Dorgeshuun Deep *Down and Out *Down Below *Down to Earth *Dragontooth Island *Dream *Dream Theatre *Dreamstate *Duel Arena *Dunjun *Dusk in Yu'biusk *Dwarf Theme *Dynasty *Eagle Peak *Easter Jig *Egypt *Elven Mist *Emotion *Emperor *The Enchanter *Eruption *Escape *Espionage *Etcetera *Everlasting *Everlasting Fire *Everywhere *Evil Bob's Island *The Evil Within *Exam Conditions *Expanse *Expecting *Expedition *Exposed *Face Off *Faerie *Faithless *Fanfare *Fanfare 2 *Fanfare 3 *Fangs for the Memory *Far Away *The Far Side *Fe Fi Fo Fum *Fear and Loathing *Fenkenstrain's Refrain *Fight or Flight *Find My Way *Fire and Brimstone *Fishing *Floating Free *Flute Salad *Food for Thought *Forbidden *Forest *Forever *Forgettable Melody *Forgotten *Frogland *Frost Fight *Frostbite *Fruits de Mer *Funny Bunnies *The Galleon *Gaol *Garden *Garden of Autumn *Garden of Spring *Garden of Summer *Garden of Winter *The Genie *Gnome King *Gnome Village *Gnome Village 2 *Gnomeball *Goblin Game *Goblin Village *Godslayer *Golden Touch *The Golem *Greatness *Grimly Fiendish *Grip of the Talon *Grotto *Ground Scape *Grumpy *Guthixs' Hunter *Ham and Seek *Ham Attack *H.A.M. Fisted *Hare-brained Machines *Harmony *Harmony 2 *Haunted Mine *Have a Blast *Have an Ice Day *Head to Head *Healin' Feelin' *Heart and Mind *Hell's Bells *Hermit *High Seas *High Spirits *Historic Memories *Home Sweet Home *HomeScape *Horizon *Hot'n'Bothered *Hypnotized *Iban *Ice Day for Penguins *Ice Melody *Icy a Worried Gnome *Icy Trouble Ahead *Illusive *Impetuous *In Between *In the Brine *In the Clink *In the Manor *In the Pits *Inadequacy *Incantation *Incarceration *Insect Queen *Inspiration *Into the Abyss *Intrepid *Island Life *Island of the Trolls *Isle of Everywhere *Jailbird *Jester Minute *Jolly - r *Joy of the Hunt *Jungle Bells *Jungle Community *Jungle Hunt *Jungle Island *Jungle Island XMAS *Jungle Troubles *Jungly 1 *Jungly 2 *Jungly 3 *Karamja Jam *Kharidian Nights *Kingdom *Knightly *Knightmare *La Mort *Labyrinth *Lair *Lair of Kang Admi *Lament *Lament of Meiyerditch *Land Down Under *Land of Snow *Land of the Dwarves *Landlubber *The Last Shanty *Last Stand *Lasting *Lazy Wabbit *Legend *Legion *Life's a Beach! *Lighthouse *Lightness *Lightwalk *Little Cave of Horrors *Lonesome *Long Ago *Long Way Home *The Longramble Scramble *Looking Back *Lore and Order *The Lost Melody *Lost Soul *The Lost Tribe *Lullaby *The Lunar Isle *Mad Eadgar *The Mad Mole *Mage Arena *Magic and Mystery *Magic Dance *Magic, Magic, Magic *Magical Journey *Major Miner *Making Waves *Malady *March *Marooned *Marzipan *Masquerade *Mastermindless *Mausoleum *Meddling Kids *Medieval *Mellow *Melodrama *Melzar's Maze *Mentor, The *Meridian *Method of Madness *Miles Away *Mind Over Matter *Miracle Dance *Mirage *Miscellania *The Mollusc Menace *Monarch Waltz *Monkey Madness *Monster Melee *The Monsters Below *Moody *Morytania *Mouse Trap *Mudskipper Melody *The Muspah's Tomb *Mutant Medley *My Arm's Adventure *Narnode's Theme *Natural *The Navigator *Neverland *Newbie Melody *Night of the Vampyre *Nightfall *No Way Out *The Noble Rodent *Nomad *Norse Code *Null and Void *Ogre the Top *On the Up *On the Wing *Oriental *The Other Side *Out Of The Deep *Over to Nardah *Overpass *Overture *Parade *Path of Peril *Pathways *Pengmersible *Penguin Possible *Pest Control *Pharoah's Tomb *Phasmatys *Pheasant Peasant *The Phoenix *Pinball Wizard *A Pirate's Life for Me *Pirates of Penance *Pirates of Peril *The Plundered Tomb *Poles Apart *The Power of Tears *Prime Time *Principality *Quest *The Quiz Master *Rat a Tat Tat *Rat Hunt *Ready For Battle *Regal *Reggae *Reggae 2 *Rellekka *Rest for the Weary *Right on Track *Righteousness *Rising Damp *Riverside *Roc and Roll *The Rogues Den *Roll the Bones *Romancing the Crone *Romper Chomper *Roots and Flutes *The Route of All Evil *The Route of the Problem *Royale *The Ruins of Camdozaal *Rune Essence *Sad Meadow *Safety In Numbers *Saga *Sarcophagus *Sarim's Vermin *Scape Cave *Scape Hunter *Scape Main *Scape Original *Scape Sad *Scape Santa *Scape Scared *Scape Soft *Scape Summon *Scape Wild *Scarab *Scarabaeoidea *School's Out *Sea Shanty *Sea Shanty XMAS *Sea Shanty 2 *Second Vision *Serenade *Serene *Settlement *The Shadow *Shadowland *Shine *Shining *Shining Spirit *Shipwrecked *Showdown *Sigmund's Showdown *Slain to Waste *The Slayer *Slice of Silent Movie *Slice of Station *Slither and Thither *Slug A Bug Ball *Snack Attack *Sojourn *Something Fishy *Soul Wars *The Sound of Guthix *Soundscape *Spa Bizarre *Sphinx *Spirit *Spirits of the Elid *Splendour *Spooky *Spooky2 *Spookyjungle *Stagnant *Starlight *Start *Stealing Creation *Still Night *Stillness *Storeroom Shuffle *Storm Brew *Stranded *Strange Place *Stratosphere *Strength of Saradomin *Subterranaea *Sunburn *Superstition *Surok's Theme *Suspicious *Tale of Keldagrim *Talking Forest *Tears of Guthix *Technology *Temple *Temple Desecrated *Temple of Light *Temple of Tribes *The Terrible Caverns *The Terrible Tower *The Terrible Tunnels *Terrorbird Tussle *Theme *The Throne of Bandos *Throne of the Demon *Time Out *Time to Mine *Tiptoe *Title Fight *TokTz - Ket - Ek - Mack *Tomb Raider *Tomorrow *Too Many Cooks... *Tournament! *The Tower *The Trade Parade *Trawler *Trawler Minor *Tree Spirits *Trees aren't your Friends *Tremble *Tribal *Tribal Background *Tribal2 *Trinity *Trouble Brewing *Troubled *Troubled Spirit *Tune from the Dune *Twilight *TzHaar! *Undead Army *Undead Dungeon *Under the Sand *Undercurrent *Underground *Underground Pass *Understanding *Unknown Land *Untouchable *Upcoming *The Vacant Abyss *Venomous *Venture *Venture2 *Victory is Mine *Village *Vision *Volcanic Vikings *Voodoo Cult *Voyage *Waiting for the Hunt *The Waiting Game *Waking Dream *Wander *Warrior *Warriors' Guild *Waste Defaced *Waterfall *Waterlogged *Way of the Enchanter *Wayward *We are the Fairies *Well of Voyage *Where Eagles Lair *Wild Isle *Wild Side *Wilderness *Wilderness 2 *Wilderness 3 *Wildwood *Winter Funfare *Witching *Woe of the Wyvern *Wonder *Wonderous *Woodland *Work, Work, Work *Workshop *Wrath and Ruin *The Wrong Path *Xenophobe *Yesteryear *Zamorak Zoo *Zanik's Theme *Zealot *Zogre Dance *Zombie Invasion *Zombiism FunOrb Music Arcanists Bouncedown Brick-à-Brac Chess Crazy Crystals Deko Bloko Dr. P Saves the Earth Dungeon Assault Escape Vector Flea Circus Geoblox Hostile Spawn Hold the Line Lexicominos Miner Disturbance Monkey Puzzle 2 Orb Defence Pixelate Pool Shattered Plans Sol-Knight StarCannon Stellar Shard TerraPhoenix TetraLink The Track Controller Thirty-Six Card Trick Tor Challenge Torquing! Transmogrify Vertigo 2 Wizard Run Zombie Dawn Zombie Dawn Multiplayer Category:Music